Problem: Points $P$ and $Q$ are midpoints of two sides of the square. What fraction of the interior of the square is shaded? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
filldraw((0,0)--(2,0)--(2,2)--(0,2)--(0,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));
filldraw((0,1)--(1,2)--(2,2)--(0,1)--cycle,white,linewidth(1));
label("P",(0,1),W);
label("Q",(1,2),N);
[/asy]
Answer: Let the side length of the square be $x$.  The triangle has $\frac{1}{2} x$ as both its base and height.  Therefore, its area is $\frac{1}{8} x^2$, and since the area of the square is $x^2$, the shaded area is $\boxed{\frac{7}{8}}$ of the total.